


Adventures, Socks and Gingerbread

by parttimehuman



Series: Mercy's Crack Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fashion Disasters, Gingerbread hearts, Lederhosen, M/M, Oktoberfest AU, Softness, Thiam, Vacation, love confessions in the form of banter, socks in sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam organizes a trip with Theo to Germany. Of course, they have to visit the Oktoberfest. And of course, that means they have to wear the traditional Lederhosen. At least that´s what Liam thinks. Theo has a slightly different opinion.





	Adventures, Socks and Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts), [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



"Liiiiiiiam!" a loud call came down the hallway to where Liam was rummaging through his mother's old and heavy dresser, looking for a bigger bag to fit all of Theo's unnecessary crap in.

"What is it again?" he shouted back, eyes ready to roll inside his head at his boyfriend's potential answer.

"I need your help with something," Theo replied. Liam sighed and gave up his mission for the moment. He strode back into his own room, where he saw Theo fighting a big black suitcase.  
"Could you like, sit on it?" Theo asked, a dorky grin on his face. "It won't close like this."

"Yeah, because you packed too much shit in there," Liam replied with a casual shrug.

"Liam, I've said this before and I'll gladly repeat it for you," Theo explained again, "we're going to another continent for three weeks. We have no idea how the weather will be during all that time. Or what occasions we might have to dress for."

"Well, we know one of those occasions for sure," Liam countered. "So I assume you were a good boy and packed your lederhosen as well?"

Theo sighed a deep, theatrical sigh. "No Liam. I told you, they're a crime against my fashion sense. Not happening."

"And I told you, your ass would look so delicious in them," Liam argued. They'd been over this. Several times.

"I'm honestly beginning to wonder if you're making us go to the oktoberfest for any other reason than butts in lederhosen?" Theo remarked. A shudder went down his spine at the l-word.

"And I'm honestly answering that question with a no," Liam winked at him.

Theo shouldn't have been surprised. He really shouldn't. He knew Liam better by now.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you organize this trip," Theo mumbled. Personally, if it had to be Europe, he would have picked a place on the coast of Spain, or maybe southern France. They could have eaten gelato in Rome, or Crepes in Paris. Liam´s plans on the other hand, were a little different, although pretty well thought through, as he had to admit. They would visit Munich first, taste German beer and enjoy themselves at the oktoberfest, then rent a car and take the non-speed-limited motorway to Berlin, where Liam wanted to see the remains of the wall that had once separated the city, the country, and middle Europe in two. Yes, Theo had gotten a very long talk on that subject.

"Excuse me?" Liam clutched a hand over his heart dramatically. He´d made a hand-written plan for them. And he took serious offense in Theo´s unappreciative comment. "This is going to be the best vacation of your entire life! Thanks to your wonderful boyfriend, who has thought of absolutely everything. Including the proper outfits."

Out of nowhere, he made two pairs of ridiculously looking, leathery pants with suspenders appear. Theo groaned. There really was no way out of this, as it seemed.

"How did you even find those?" he whined. He´d hidden them so well.

Liam threw Theo one of those Really?-looks that usually happened the other way round. "If you thought I´d let you ruin my perfect plans, you thought wrong, honey," he said.

"I´ve clearly been wrong about a lot of things before I agreed to put up with you," Theo replied, but wrapped his arms around Liam, hugging him tight, his warm hands on Liam´s hips assuring his boyfriend that he didn´t mean any of it.

"You deserve an award for doing it anyway, I´m very much aware of that," Liam whispered in his ear.

"An award?" Theo asked. "How about a reward? I´m sure you could think of something." He shuffled closer and rubbed his middle against Liam.

"I certainly could," Liam smirked back. "Maybe I´m thinking about something right now. But we have to finish packing. Seriously. I´ll suck your dick though, promise."

Theo grinned in satisfaction. It was true that they better finished up and got going. They had a flight to catch. And the prospect of a blowjob wasn´t exactly bad motivation.

"As soon as I see your pretty ass in lederhosen," Liam added with an evil smile.

"You are the fucking devil, Dunbar," Theo groaned and shoved him away lightly. "The fucking devil."

"And you have sold your soul to me," Liam responded, "so stop whining. You know you´re going to wear them anyway. I seriously don´t know why you always have to fight me. Or do I have to do the puppy eyes?"

Theo was aware that he was losing the argument. Again. Like every single discussion they´d ever had. Of course he was going to squeeze is ass in the stiff pair of ugly pants for Liam. For the promised blowjob.

"No need to play this dirty," Theo said and turned to finally get his stupid suitcase closed, not protesting anymore when he saw Liam shove the lederhosen into his own.

"Wonderful," Liam smiled sweetly and pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek before they got ready.

The flight to Frankfurt took a little over twelve hours and a lot of snoring for Theo to deal with. The bus ride to Munich added another four hours a the serious temptation to knock Liam out for good. "Jesus, and here I was thinking that the lederhosen were the worst part of this trip," Theo mumbled to himself when Liam´s head fell onto his shoulder and he started drooling on his shirt.

What they saw of Munich on their way from the bus station to their hotel was beautiful, a city centre with cobblestone pavement and a water fountain adorned with flowers and historical statues, the smell of savory food wafting through the air. "We should definitely visit the English Garden as long as we´re here," Liam suggested, reminding Theo a little bit of a boyscout with his backpack and the glwoing excitement in his blue eyes.

"Can we have a schnitzel first?" Theo asked. Travelling made him hungry.

"Big yes on the schnitzel," Liam nodded.

They were full of schnitzel and fries and contentment by the time they let themselves fall into their bed.

"I doubt that I´ll ever have to eat again," Theo said, "but if I do, I need more of this." He patted his belly. "The traditional German cuisine is absolutely exquisite."

"Told you so," Liam mumbled, snuggling up against his side, burying his face in the crook of Theo´s neck. They fell asleep entangled in each other, the city lights shining through the window onto their faces, but nothing happening around them could have disturbed their peace.

When Theo woke up the next morning, Liam had already showered and put on a plaid shirt over his boxer shorts. "Morning, sunshine," Theo mumbled from his place beneath the duvet, enjoying the sight of Liam´s wet strands of hair falling into his face.

When he heard his boyfriend speaking, Liam walked over to the bed and kissed him softly. "Morning, honey," he whispered.

"Is that shirt new?" Theo asked. He didn´t recognize it. He was pretty sure he knew every single piece of clothing from Liam´s closet, and no, not just because he stole them all the time.

"Yes," Liam answered, "there´s one for you, too. This is what you wear beneath the-"

"Don´t say it!" Theo shouted and put a hand over Liam´s mouth quickly. Had he not suffered enough?

Of course, the only appropriate reaction to this attack was for Liam to lick Theo´s palm until he let go. "Fine," Liam shrugged then, "I won´t say it. But you´ll still wear them."

Theo let his head fall back into the pillow. "God, I must really love you," he sighed.

"You do," Liam smiled down an him, "now get up, we have a lot of beer to drink."

Not without protest, but certainly without Liam´s mercy, Theo went to take a shower before he put on underwear and the plaid shirt that looked exactly like Liam´s, except that it was green instead of blue.

"Looks very good on you," Liam praised as he saw it, then held the dark brown inhumanity of leather out. "And now the important part."

Theo made his most annoyed face as he took it, but deep down inside, very, very deep down, even he had to admit that Liam´s ass looked extra hot in the pair he was wearing. He would have never said that out loud, of course.

"You´re the only person on this planet who can make me blush harder putting on clothes than putting them off," Theo commented as he pulled up the cool fabric over his butt and stuffed the shirt inside the waistband. The pair of suspenders was nicely taut over his chest when he was finished. "How bad is it?" he asked Liam, stretching out his arms and turning around to let his boyfriend take a proper look.

"Fucking hot," Liam decided. Theo knew he would have said anything to keep him from ripping the stupid outfit off again right away, but the shimmer in his eyes proved his words true.

"I think I´ve earned that beer now," Theo declared as he put on shoes. "Are you coming or what? You can stare and walk at the same time, right?"

"Great," Liam responded, "because I´ve bought us tickets that come with coupons for five Maß each."

"What on earth is a Maß?" Theo asked. Liam knew exactly that he had to explain everything the dummy version for him.

Liam shrugged. "At these kinds of events they don´t serve beer in bottles. They have beer mugs for that. I think I´ve read somewhere that a Maß is the amount that fits in one. Should be a litre or something."

"A litre or something?" Theo gasped. This truly was a strange country. "And you thought it would be a good idea to make me drink five of them?"

"I thought it was the best idea of my life, actually," Liam grinned, "second only to making you my boyfriend."

"Smooth," Theo commented.

The entire city was filled with people wearing lederhosen and dirndl, girls had braided their hair in the most artistic ways imaginable.

"Honestly, does anybody walk around in normal clothes here?" Theo asked.

"Of course," Liam replied, "they´re called tourists."

"We´re tourists," Theo pointed out, "why was I not allowed to wear jeans?"

"Because we´re tourists in disguise," Liam replied. The little shit had an excuse for absolutely everything.

"Oh yeah?" Theo raised his eyebrows at him. "Did you learn bavarian too?"

"Of course," Liam joked along. "O´zapft is!"

"What?" Theo couldn´t possibly imagine what it could have meant, but the sound of it alone made him cry tears of laughter and clutch his stomach.

"I have no idea," Liam shrugged, "but it seems to have something to do with this event."

"Maybe it means ´We Germans are stupid`, since they celebrate something that is literally called October-party in September?"

"Maybe," Liam nodded.

The noise of children riding a roller coaster and the sugary scent of candy reached them before Theo and Liam could see the first booths. The impressive Ferris wheel though, had been visible even from their hotel room.

Holding each other´s hand, they strolled across the large space, looking at odd kinds of food, smelling sauerkraut, discussing which attractions they´d have to try out later. The music blaring from the speakers in every other corner sounded even weirder than most of the food looked, but they relished the happy and excited atmosphere that was in the air around them.

"Oh my God!" both boys suddenly excalimed in unison, looking in two completely different directions.

"I might have just discovered something really German," Theo began, "but I didn´t know that it was actually real."

"Same here," Liam replied.

"What is it?" Theo wanted to know.

"Do you see that group of old dudes over there?" Liam whispered into his hear, directing Theo´s gaze in the right direction with his own.

Theo nodded, not following what was so special about them.

"Look at their feet," Liam hinted.

"Holy shit," Theo gasped. "What fresh kind of hell?"

"Socks in sandals," Liam nodded grimly, "and I thought that was just a cliché."

"Obviously not," Theo remarked, "this country has no fashion sense whatsoever. I knew it the very first time I saw these." He pointed at his own legs covered in brown leather.

Liam only rolled his eyes, not ready or willing to continue that discussion again. "What was it that you wanted to show me?" he asked instead.

"Nothing I wanted to show you," Theo answered. "Something I wanted to give to you." His head turned to a large booth selling lots of sweets, candy cotton, and…

"A gingerbread heart, seriously?" Liam asked, observing how a boy was putting one around the neck of a girl like it was the most valuable diamond.

"Seriously," Theo insisted. He dragged Liam closer to the hundreds of hearts hanging from a nail.

"We don´t even know what any of them say," Liam noted as they looked at the colorful letterings of sugar on the hearts.

"Does it matter?" Theo argued. "This one looks pretty. I think it would suit you. He held up one with white letters in the middle and pink hearts and decorations around it. Yes, this was the one.

When they´d finally gotten they first beers, mugs of awe-inspiring size sitting in front of them, Liam pulled out his phone to google the meaning of the gingerbread heart hanging from his neck.

He looked up, leaned in and kissed Theo deeply.

"For the love of my life," he whispered.

"Oh shit," Theo growled back, "bad choice. Let me take it back. I´m sure I can return it."

"Nice try," Liam laughed, "but I´m keeping it. Forever."


End file.
